


homecoming

by arsenouselation



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation
Summary: It is 6 AM and Kyungsoo comes home.





	homecoming

 

> **homecoming**
> 
> _ks / cy_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

6 AM. The sound of a heavy bag falling to the floor.

 

In the quiet of the dorm, the sound is loud and crisp. All the lights are turned off. Everyone must still be asleep. For a moment, Kyungsoo stands still by the doorway and breathes slowly. Thinks to himself, _I'm home._

 

Then he toes off his shoes, sets them aside carefully. Next comes the heavy coat, still cold from the snow. He rolls his shoulders, tries to shake the remnants of winter from his bones. His fingers are cold.

 

He walks through the living room, squinting through the semi-dark. One by one, he rediscovers the familiar things, reorienting himself.The furniture is still misaligned, Chanyeol's spare guitar lying on one of the couches. By the corner is the honorary cushion for Vivi when she visits. An errant sock is visible from underneath the glass coffee table. Probably Jongdae's. These things, these spaces, doused with soft blue light of dawn, is ghostly and cold, heavy with winter sleep. Somehow, in this lighting, the three months he's spent away filming is even more pronounced.

 

The kitchen is next. Someone forgot to do the dishes again. Minseok hyung must not be home. He finds his mug among the dirty utensils in the sink. Kyungsoo rolls his sleeves, his fingers already protesting and sets about washing.

 

When he's done, the blue light outside has lightened. Kyungsoo wipes off his hands and walks to his old room. His eyes are getting heavier by the second.

 

As expected, the door is unlocked. Kyungsoo shuffles in and finds the room toasty-warm. Kyungsoo stands still. He realizes he's missed this, even if it was his choice to move out of the room. He changes into an old hoodie and ratty sweatpants from Chanyeol's closet. Chanyeol will hopefully not mind.

 

When he climbs to the top bunk, Chanyeol has his back turned towards him. His hair seems longer, his shoulders a little wider. Kyungsoo reconciles the Chanyeol he remembers to the one sleeping before him. God, three months feels like a year. Carefully, he lifts the thick comforter and slips in behind Chanyeol.

 

 

It's a bit awkward, the bed is not big enough. But his bones settle and his heart is already comfortable. Kyungsoo presses himself closer. Then, there's a hand gripping his arm, pulling it to wrap around Chanyeol's stomach. "Welcome home," Chanyeol murmurs.

 

The morning light  filters through the curtains.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at Twitter: @hypoesthetic


End file.
